Partners
by immelliot
Summary: Marcus asks Bree to be his partner. She hates him, he hates her. You know what that means. ;) *SUPERHERO AU* Rating: T-M
1. WHY IS HE ALIVE?

Somehow, sixteen year-old Bree Davenport found herself wandering around outside at eleven o'clock at night. There was no particular reason to be meddling about but she just couldn't bring herself inside the Davenport mansion and into her little plastic sleeping-pod at that certain moment. Her life was weird if she thought about it, she isn't even human, she lives in a mansion and sleeps in a plastic tube, her real father is a madman, and her real father's brother is her legal guardian and took them in so her real father wouldn't use them as nuclear weapons/evil soldiers. Wow, that just really _shouldn't_ be in a sentence.

Her life is just a complete jumbled mess. God must've picked her life events out of a hat, Bree thought somewhat bitterly. Her life did not necessarily suck but it was on the borderline of sucking. Sighing, she decided to turn from her usual path home and walk into a dark alley, _yes_ a dangerous spooky-scary dark alley. It didn't matter if there were dangerous people in the alley, she was bionic and could basically blast anything to pieces and outrun a cheetah any day. Nothing was a challenge to her, most things were just a bore, or something that completely wasted her time. Her missions were often too simple, Mr. Davenport never gave them anything real and exciting because he trained them to handle things in a circumspect manner. 'Careful and cautious,' he would always say, 'hero's have to start somewhere.'

Her boyfriend Owen was just a silly human distraction; he could never understand the energy that constantly pulsed through her, the speed that was like lightning booming in her veins. He didn't really even care for her, he just liked Bree's 'artistic quality' which was really just Bree always telling him how "fabulous" his work was, and that was just a ton of lies. Owen was a jerk with almost no artistic eyesight and had nothing charming about himself or his poetry. Bree was a predator and saw Owen as her prey, he was just a pawn in her Queen's game, and he was just a small flick of dust that sometimes-rarely-made her crack a smile. She didn't like him one bit, for she is wild and Owen is just a mere sheep with a wounded leg.

Inside Bree, there is a beast inside the beauty that wants to sprint and run like an animal. Everything is always ticking and clicking because of her speed, her ears are always overly sensitive and her hands are always tapping her pencil like a maniac. Everything slow and patient just drives Bree out of her mind. When teachers talk, Bree wants too sometimes cry at their slow thinking and walking and talking. And don't even start with the students. Sure, her siblings Leo, Chase, and Adam are pretty fun but they don't understand her. Adam has super strength, _big deal_, Chase is really smart, _wow_, and Leo is normal, _hah_. None of them know the continuous twitch that pulses when she just stands still, Bree has too move or she feels like she's going to die. She _will_ die if she doesn't let her hair fly in the wind or her legs jump through the air, it's excruciatingly painful if she stops her body, its like being held in a tiny cage of sharp rocks for an entire lifetime.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the dark, all alone?" A boyish voice asked accusingly, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"I just needed some air." Bree stated bluntly, already squinting her eyes, looking for the source of that familiar voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, that's all you need to know." The voice echoed. Bree couldn't make out where it was coming from which was extremely unusual. Her bionics almost always detects the source of the voice and where it's coming from, why wasn't it working?

"Why can't I find you?" Bree asked frustratingly. If she couldn't see him, how could she defend herself? Now, Bree felt stupid for thinking Davenport's missions as 'too easy.' She was glad he wasn't getting her in missions (like this one) that she probably couldn't get out of.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Bree." The voice was quieter, alarmingly calm. Bree felt like it was the tick before a boom, except the boom never came. Just the sweet, sweet silence of the night and a cold breeze fluttering through the air. Bree clutched her hands around her brown leather jacket and let out a slight shiver, not of fear but from the cold. She was not scared of a stupid-probably drunk or on something-man. Wait, did he say…Bree?

"How do you know-my name?" She felt her voice crack and cursed herself for letting on that she was actually frightened of whoever this man was. She did not care; she could run away faster than he could even grab her. But, there was something about the voice that made her uncomfortable, it was sweet but dark, angry but soft, it was familiar. Could it be someone who found out her secret, could they know she's bionic?

"I know you Bree." The voice oddly remarked. Who did she know who would purposely hide in the dark and not come out face to face? If he knew her, why weren't they talking in person?

"Then, why are you hiding?" Bree asked lightly, like a whisper. She watched her question disperse into the thick air, like a puff of fog in the dark. If he could hear her, he must be close.

Bree took a step forward and tilted her head up maybe he was hiding in the rafter…? No, that would just be stupid, who could get up there other than Adam? Plus, that would require super strength or some kind of flying ability.

"I'm not hiding, I'm in plain sight, and you just haven't seen me yet." The way he said that made Bree not just shiver from the cold but shiver in anger. Who was this man to scare her like this? If he had no harmful intentions he would've shown himself already.

"Show yourself!" Bree shouted feverously, her mind pounded in anticipation and nervousness. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared. Her heart beated rapidly and her movement was fast and quick, always looking around in all angles, waiting for this man-or boy-to reveal himself.

"I can't yet, you aren't very fond of me you see. I just want to tell you first, before you try to kill me, that I have a proposition." The voice spoke. Bree could hear the slight promise in the voice she could imagine a giant smirk plastered on the speakers face. Whoever he was, he was definitely cocky.

"And…what's this proposition?" Bree played along in his game. Her question lingered for a few seconds, which almost felt like an eternity to her.

"I-want you to be my partner." The voice said carefully, choosing his words like a captain would choose his comrades. Why did this man want her, god-of all people, to be his partner? Bree couldn't even fathom this mans stupidity, why on earth would she say yes? What kind of partnership anyways?

"What do you mean by, um, partner?" Bree asked suspiciously. This man was asking her to be his partner at eleven at night, close to a bar, which was just down the street. It made her want to start asking more questions about the kind of partner he was looking for.

"No, no, no, I-no. I don't mean that kind of partner," The voice stuttered embarrassingly and then he regained his composure obviously. "I mean, I want you to be my partner in crime, I know you're bionic."

Bree instantly sucked in a breath right when the man said 'bionic', but then exhaled. This man didn't seem too threatening, he was embarrassed just by stupid wording and was asking her to be his Robin while he runs off being Batman. This was just completely utterly stupid and a waste of time. But, if she knew him, but didn't like him, how did he find out she was bionic?

"How'd you find out?" Bree asked, her head tilting up to show her confidence and to prove she was not fazed. But, whoever this man was could hold her secret against her until the day she died and she could not allow that to happen.

"I'm quite special myself too," The voice said bashfully. "I mean, I'm already really special, but I mean-bionically special." Bree furrowed her brows; the only people who had bionics were her brothers.

"Are you Chase?" Bree seemed to ask herself. How could it be Chase, it didn't even sound like him, and it definitely was not Adam. Adam could never stay hidden this long, this person was too smart, so it had to be Chase, right?

The voice chuckled darkly, as if finding Bree's discomfort amusing.

"Guess again, princess."

Bree felt it this time; the voice came from directly behind her. She almost dared herself to not turn around and just keep running until she was safe. But, something drew her towards the voice like a moth to an enticing flame. Turning her head, her expression turned to nothing but horror.

The voice was Marcus, the boy who she absolutely _loathed_.


	2. damn-dangit-dammit-ugh

Bree stood absolutely still, her body was like a stiff piece of cardboard that wobbled in frustration. He, of all people just had to be alive, damn-dangit-dammit-ugh. Couldn't it have been a zombie apocalypse instead?

"You know I can read you're mind right…?" Marcus said obviously thinking Bree's remark was funny but little did he know that she was completely serious, she'd rather get infected and eat his brains before he even got near her. Marcus was on the top of her hit-list, and it was a long, long list.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think of how to kill you." Bree silenced him and put a hand in his face, clearly irritated that the concrete that fell on his head did not murder him. But, shouldn't it have? Concrete houses caving in on his fragile robotic body should've made him kick-the-bucket but why did it not work? Maybe Bree could just try one more time and maybe just this once it would finally end his stupid precious lif-

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt your ranting, but your father actually brought me back to life. Or, well, your uncle I guess." Marcus tilted his head slightly and scrunched up his face as if preparing to get punched, or preparing to get exploded on.

"WHAT? Why would he do such a terrible thing? Doesn't he know that he's never going to be a good person and saving bad guys isn't going to make up for it?" Bree screamed to herself-mostly. She gripped her hair angrily and shook her head madly. Marcus just watched from a distance as Bree freaked out.

"Look, maybe it's not such a bad thing. He gave me a chance to be good and turned me bionic. He even offered me a place to stay," Marcus tried to reason. Oh, but it did not work one bit. Bree's murderous thoughts only got worse.

"Pl-PLACE TO STAY? Is my uncle crazy? He's going to let you stay at our house? With my family, and let you waltz around freely like our evil android cat does? You know what-I'm going to call him, right now." Bree yelled in a craze, she didn't even know where all this anger and hatred came from but she hated Marcus so intensely that it drove her off the edge of being sane. Picking up her cellphone, she dialed her home phone angrily.

**LEO**

_-"Hello?"_

-"Hey, Leo, does dad happen to be there?"

_-"No, he's dead. Of course, he's here, where else would he be stupid?"_

-"Oh, I don't know, on the moon."

_-"Whoa, someone's in a mood. What's up?"_

-"Nothing. Just that dad saved Marcus the android and turned him into a bionic human."

_-"What?"_

-"Are you deaf?"

_-"Are you lying?"_

-"I dislike you sometimes."

_-"Yeah, yeah, I know,"_

-"Where's dad?"

_-"He said he's doing top secret stuff that you don't deserve to know and only Leo can know."_

-"Ahhh, so he's making pasta."

_-"Basically, yep."_

-"Give him the phone."

_-"Golly, gee, someone's demanding."_

-"I will kill you."

_-"Okay, love you too sis bye!"_

**MR. DAVENPORT**

_-"Hey sexy, what do you want from this hot bowl of pasta?"_

-"Ew, dad stop it, it's me."

_-"That would make since, sorry, thought you were mom."_

-"Yeah, once again, ew."

_-"Well your mother likes it…okay kid, what are you bothering me for?"_

-"Marcus."

_-"Heheh, yeah about that,"_

-"I'm bringing him over tomorrow and we are going to discuss this, okay?"

_-"Mhmm, yeah, can't wait."_

-"Stop being sarcastic that's Leo and I's thing."

_-"Well sorry for trying to be hip."_

Bree looked over her shoulder only to see Marcus watching her like a hawk. Her family is embarrassing but she honestly didn't care because Marcus is a disgrace, a distrustful person, and nothing but evil. Her family is weird but every member is devotedly caring and Bree knows that Marcus may be changed but he'll never be anything but a hostile boy in her eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Marcus asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Bree scoffed at his thoughtless question. Is he really lacking that much brain?

"Almost six months ago, you were terrorizing my family and you almost killed us, how can you expect me to welcome you with open arms? Chase and Adam befriended you and then you betrayed them. Why should I trust you, when you'll probably just end up doing the same thing to me." Bree spat harshly, her teeth grinding like gravel against gravel. She inhaled a sharp breath, breathing in and out her anger.

"But, I didn't do anything to you! I never actually hurt any of you did I? I may have tossed you around like monkey's but that was because I was told to!" Marcus retorted, his jaw was bristling from Bree's antagonistic words. She barely knew him, who was she to judge him? He was ordered by his own father-who promised him love-to kill them, his father never gave him the care he should've. He only used him as a war machine, a killer of love.

Bree's face softened and then hardened, softened and then hardened, and then repeated. She looked like she was at war with herself, trying to find a solution to the problem that was _him._ She was really just raging a riot within herself for no reason, so that, is why Bree stood up and shook Marcus' hand and then turned on her heel and walked away.

Marcus was left puzzled and slightly bewildered, why did she shake his hand? Was she saying yes, that he did hurt them, or was she saying yes to be his partner? Bree was a confusing girl, a feisty girl, a troublesome girl, and a beautiful girl. She was impossible, and he would be forever bemused by her presence.

Bree turned around and looked Marcus in the eyes, she looked vulnerable and tired of screaming but her eyes were still icy and her words were still bitter to the taste, "Well are you _coming_?"

"Oh-_OH_, yeah, _yeah_," He stammered stupidly. He was sort of very lost right now because about ten seconds ago she was yelling and beating his verbally. Hmm, Bree certainly had weird mood swings that her creator should've definitely not installed.

Marcus nodded towards her and followed behind her as they walked _somewhat_ _close_ to Mr. Daveport's house. He still disliked her slightly but he was sure that there was death currently being planned in that pretty little head of hers. She was dangerous and he knew that she hated him, and two people who hate each other always end up together whether they liked it or not, it's how the world works unfortunately.


	3. Taking Shirts Off

"But, dad!" Bree practically screamed as if she was on fire, and well, she was on fire-inside. She was angry so terribly angry and very bellicose, she's like a boiling bowl of water and Marcus is going to be the steamed broccoli once she was done with him. And yes, she chose the word broccoli to describe him because he's disgusting on the inside, a bitter individual-but very handsome on the outside. Okay, wait; was broccoli handsome on the outside? Um, no. So maybe Marcus is a carrot, then? Because he sure does help eyesight…

"My answer is final. I ran tests on him; he's perfectly fine. No bugs, no side effects, no evil brother coming back from the dead to steal you and Marcus and the rest of our family. All's good." Mr. Davenport said as smooth as he could. His eye twitched slightly, knowing deep down that Bree was never going to get over this like, ever.

"No, NO. There is nothing good about this." Bree threw her hands up, flabbergasted like when her and her brothers wait in line for the bouncy house. Something, a force, was always stopping her from getting what she wanted whether it was her dad or the little kids who take up too much space in that bouncy house.

"I agree, there is nothing good about Bree Davenport bugging you," Mr. Davenport muttered to himself. He looked over at Bree who had an eyebrow raised, as if daring him to say more. He held his hands together and looked up. "Please, please, don't let her kill me."

"Dad, stop being stupid," she rolled her eyes at his un-ability to keep his mouth shut for once, "I just don't feel comfortable with him-of all people, in our house. I mean, the guy was an evil android once and tried to kill us, but was really bad at killing people. If he was talented-which he's not-he probably would've been able to."

"Look I'm sorry to disappoint you Bree, but he's fine. He's not bad anymore, and he's not going to kill you or any of us. Your brothers don't care if he's staying at our house, so-why do you?" Mr. Davenport sighed, feeling troubled that her hatred for him was still on his plate and he had to deal with it. This girl was tough, she didn't take no for an answer. Sometimes he wished he programmed Bree to not speak when she's angry because she's like a small, short, stubborn, ugh, fiery volcano-about to explode.

"Fine then, whatever. Just don't put him anywhere near my room." Bree seethed as quietly as possible, which still sounded like she was yelling. This was terrible, no; it was terribly terrible-horribly horrible, basically-it was bad. Marcus had the nerve to ask her to be his partner yesterday, yeah, like that would ever happen; she would never go on a mission acquainted with him. Bree would rather get stuck under a boulder then help him fight crime. Or, get picked apart by a bunch of vultures, or be tortured by the crazy ice cream man. Anything was better than being near him.

"Hey, Bree, would you like me to help get you out from under that boulder?"

"No!"

"Do you want me to distract the vultures before they eat you?"

"No!"

"Bree, the ice cream man is behind you with tape, a knife, some sparkly rope, and a whip-"

"NO!"

This week has been very, very bad for Bree. Somehow, Marcus has always been there when she was stuck in the mud and he was always trying to pull her out. He must've been planning this the whole time, Bree thought hotly. He must've pushed that boulder on her (though it was actually her brothers who accidentally did it, or maybe not accidentally…) and he probably opened the vulture cage (that was definitely Leo that time) and he probably told the ice cream man to try and get friendly with her (okay, so maybe he was just crazy.) But, something was up and Bree was going to find out what. Marcus is too nice, too helpful, too funny, too smirk-y, and too pretty-boy. He is just awfully too perfect with no faults at all, no one should be that perfect. For instance, Bree is bossy and annoying, and Marcus isn't anything bad. He's too bionic whereas Bree and her brothers are bionic but still humane, and that means that he's hiding a scratch beneath that oh-so-clean windshield of his, and Bree's determined to find out what that scratch is.

"Hello there Marcus," Bree said darkly as she waltzed into his room dramatically. She wanted to look threatening and superior, and at the same time scary and mysterious, terrifying and triumphant, she wanted him to scurry away like a puppy when he saw her. And ironically his room was right across from her room, unfortunately. Apparently her father thought that far apart was only a few feet. They've often ran into each other while exiting there rooms, whenever Mr. Davenport calls them down to test something on Leo-their heads bump, they fall backwards, and glare at each other like no tomorrow. Her current plan was to scare him out of the house so he would hopefully run so fast he would and get hit by a large truck; which is waiting outside of their house right now (Bree may have paid the drivers to do some dirty work for her. But eh, it's fine; her dad does it all the time.)

Wait, where was Marcus? Bree worked her eyes around the room like a pole dancer would to a pole. Dangit-nabbit, he didn't even notice her walk in! Ugh. Bree spotted him in his bed sleeping under the covers so she walked back outside his door and slammed it open again but much louder this time.

"It is I Bree Davenport," Okay, so Bree should totally not be an actor, but she had to work with what she had at the moment and that was not an evil face but an angelic princess one. Marcus blinked his eyes open and quickly dragged the blanket below his head, he squinted at Bree and then narrowed his eyes accusingly. He had grown to not hate her as much but he still thought she was rude to him for no reason at all. Sure, he'd tried to kill her and her family, but now, he's a changed man-er, boy/young adult/old enough to drive; which is the same thing as a man obviously.

"Why are you looking at me so creepy? You look like your…going to do bad things to me," Marcus chuckled as he pushed the covers off his body and got up. Bree scoffed at his boyish-ness, hmm well she just found a new fault; he's immature. Wait, if he has a fault, doesn't that mean he's still half human and not dangerous? Nah, he was once an evil android and that doesn't stop him from being bad again. Well, Bree sort-of felt like she was just making up excuses to hate him but-he's still annoying anyways so it doesn't matter.

Bree was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that he was taking his shirt off…and his pants. Oh goddamn, he was sure fine. He was very, uh what's the word? Ah, nice to look at but unfortunately off limits because he's evil and bad and…just bad, Bree told herself.

"Can you ever-not take your clothes off while I'm in here?" Bree asked and rolled her eyes, hoping to hide her uncomfortable semblance.

Marcus was mid-unbuttoning his shirt as Bree said this; he froze halfway and smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Then, he continued unbuttoning his shirt so that there was nothing but his naked upper-body.

"Why, does this bother—you?" Marcus asked and walked closer to Bree so they were only a few feet apart.

Bree didn't like his attitude, hah, so maybe this evil android was finally showing through. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before stepping closer.

He's too darn comfortable at this house already, he thinks he has a say in what they have for dinner or the right to take a shower first, Bree absolutely loathed that he thought he could just walk right into their house and suddenly be all cool with her family. He wasn't that great, just a little tiny ant size smudge of great.

"No, not at all. I'm pretty sure I have better abs than you do." Bree spoke confidently, looking up through her eyelashes darkly.

She knew she did, she was more fit than both of her brothers because of her super speed. She ran more than any human could, she's genetically perfect because of her bionics. Sadly, so is Marcus because he has all the bionics her and her brothers have. But, she felt challenged by his cockiness and didn't want to let him walk all over her. Bree Davenport never says no to a challenge.

"Well, why don't you prove to me your more fit than I am? Take off your shirt then." Marcus said cheekily sneakily. (IT RYHMES.)

Bree stared at him until she was sure a dagger popped out of her forehead. At one point, she was so ticked by his stupid little comment that she was almost 100% a knife really did form from her forehead. Sometimes her bionics get really weird depending on her feelings which it sadly, like-the suckiest glitch ever. She would've preferred Adams physic eyes that turn white when he sneezes. Whenever she sees a cute guy, her voice gets really low and raspy, like a jungle cat licking its lips before pouncing on its prey. When Bree gets sad, her lips turn blue and nails too. When Bree is happy, she seems to glow like summer; she becomes a part of spring and feels amazing. Bree's never been this angry before, but luckily the knife did not pop out of her head...this time.

"Yeah, like I would ever give you that privilege," Bree snapped and gave him a beautiful and absolutely lovely-sneer.

Marcus just smirked at her response, as if he liked when she's angry with him. Hahah, another sign that his evil android side could be taking over.

"I'm sure you will someday." Marcus replied like a sly cat watching a mouse, his teeth were in a curve of sharp daggers and knives, waiting to be bloodied by battle.

Bree let her brain work for the moment being, Marcus was acting too nice the first few days, and now Bree's beginning to see his still-possibly evil android-side again. Maybe he's still putting up an act, trying to seem like a normal teenage bad boy as he plots to kill the Davenports. Ah yes, Bree felt sure that's what's going on. Or, could Marcus just be going through his teenage bad boy phase? Nah.

Bree always feels strange around Marcus; it has to be her bionics telling her that he is danger, because if that's not why...well it is why-so it doesn't matter, Bree once again told herself.

These little creep remarks Bree was getting from Marcus was going to make her blow her top. She kind of liked it when other boys made these remarks towards her but when Marcus did, oh no, she did not like that one bit. It was like eating a stale cracker from bad reused packaging; trite and just plain-NO.

"YOU-I-WHY CANT YOU GET RUN OVER BY THE TRUCK ALREADY?" Bree basically-just had an aneurism.

He was supposed to be scared of her, run outside, accidentally get hit by a truck, and die a sad death. But, why did Marcus have to be a snotty handsome boy who's apparently not afraid of the death stare Bree was currently giving him? Her brothers were sure scared when she tilted her head to the side and smiled like a killer, but why wasn't he? Her plan was literally-she knows-the worst plan ever. But what else could she do to sabotage Marcus-ugh even his name is hard to say-out of her house?

"I'm just hard to kill Bree. Like my ego," Marcus said smiling smugly.

Somehow he found whatever he said funny (it wasn't even that funny) and Bree had no idea why. Yeah, it's very true that he is hard to kill-especially his ego. It's frustrating for Bree, not funny.

"I don't know Marcus, you cant be that hard to kill, can you? So, tell me. How I can kill you?" Bree leaned into his ear and whispered lowly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

###########################

***TO BE CONTINUED SOON***

Do you guys like? Is it good? Anything you want me to add? Slowly they will fight 'crime' together, they'll be like the cities super heroes.

OKAY SO REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW DO EVERYTHING 3


	4. Freckled Skin

PREVIOUSLY:

"I'm just hard to kill Bree. Like my ego," Marcus said smiling smugly.

Somehow he found whatever he said funny (it wasn't even that funny) and Bree had no idea why. Yeah, it's very true that he is hard to kill-especially his ego. It's frustrating for Bree, not funny.

"I don't know Marcus, you cant be that hard to kill, can you? So, tell me. How can I kill you?" Bree leaned into his ear and whispered hotly.

Marcus inhaled a deep breath like the doctors in a hospital do when they get impatient explaining something to a little girl. Now Bree is not a little girl and she did not like his irritating and annoying-whatever it is he exactly does-one bit. She tilted her head up though, she is the boss, she is the queen in this house, and nothing Marcus does should irritate her. But, it does, and that doesn't not make her a queen anymore; it makes her a princess, and Bree does not like it one bit when someone lowers her rank.

"Now that, _princess_, is a secret." Marcus' words dispersed into the air slowly and cut like a sword. How did he know what she was just thinking? He did call her princess-didn't he?

"You don't, by chance, have the ability to read minds, do you? Just wondering because you never know with teenagers and their super-human abilities these days, heheh," Bree asked, trying to act as if she wasn't scared by it, but someone reading a mind is basically reading a dirty magazine filled with naked people and equally bad thoughts. Chase and Adam have that in their normal everyday conversation-but Bree? Never, she is a good girl on the outside, and slightly-okay sometimes extremely-rated R on the inside.

It would be super embarrassing if Marcus could read everything she secretly thought of. Chase luckily hasn't developed that terrible bionic power yet, but could he? Does Marcus already have that ability? Well if he does. Crack. _Crack-crack, crackity, crack, crack_.

"Why? Would that be a problem?" Marcus looked into her eyes like one of those evil cats you find outside of Walgreen's, waiting to pounce and scratch to death. Okay, maybe Bree was a tiny bit over-exaggerating-okay, a lot. Marcus wouldn't kill her-she knew deep inside, but her brothers? Heck yeah. Bree tries not to load them into a cow butcherer's back trunk by the end of the day, it's a true internal struggle but the good side of her manages to let them live-well, at least for the time being.

"No, no, of course not. I'm a _complete_ open novel," Bree said casually, feeling quite smug with her response. Marcus nodded at her answer, he seemed to not believe her at all though.

Bree always had a thing-_also known as a bionic power_-where she can see if someone is telling the truth or lying. Bree furrowed her eyebrows slightly when she tried to see if he was lying or convinced with her answer. Nothing. Bree got nothing. So she tried again, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists, she tried to get her secret bionic power to work. But, nope. Dangit!

UGH. Bree could feel herself looking totally stressed and could already see the stupidly attractive eyebrows raised on Marcus's face.

"Isn't it supposed to be-open book?" Marcus asked, looking amused by her flustered expression. Inside, she was sort of glad that he changed the subject, but now she just felt irritated. Bree bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from being the evil cat from Walgreen's and pouncing on him. Bree felt a need inside her grow suddenly, she really badly wanted to curse at him right now. Instead, she bit her lips-basically her entire mouth-until she felt sure she could keep her entire mouth shut. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure her mouth was secured...

"Same thing! Ugh, you're _so_-" Bree started motioning her hands wildly, as if looking up and asking WHYYYY? She couldn't even begin to form a sentence to describe how ugh he was.

"Handsome? Adorably attractive? Good with the ladies? Funny? The doppleganger of Ryan Seacrest? The twin of Brad Pitt? The list can go on," Marcus cut Bree off, making her a definite ticking time bomb.

Bree had her eyes closed when Marcus looked over at her once again, she looked like she was praying for the end of the world to pick another planet. Slowly but surely, Bree finally calmed down so that she could at least mutter a few words because when she's angry-people get scared (mostly because of the knife that pops out of her head.)

"Look Marcus, if your trying to get me to be your partner, it's _not_ going very well. If you want to get to know me, here's a tip: don't make me want to kill you." Bree said, slightly bitter, slightly sweet. Then she gave Marcus the fake smile she gives to all the mean girls at school. It's a smile that let's people know that they are definitely on her hit list, and as of now, Marcus was getting to the top of the list.

"I know for a fact that you-deep down-don't really want to kill me. You _actually_ want to do the opposite," Marcus spoke lowly, in his deep and incredibly enchanting-enchantingly stupid voice. Damn, this boy in cocky, cocky, cocky, Bree thought. She scoffed probably for the fiftieth time since he's been at their house.

Wait, wasn't his shirt still off? Bree suddenly felt embarrassed as she scanned the bare chest before her, she'd been so heated by his ugh-ness that she forgot above his half-nakedness that has been there for almost ten minutes now. How on earth did she miss that godly sight? Still, Bree had to stay confident because Marcus is known to-well, tease.

"I will never ever want to do the opposite with you, Marcus. And please, for the sake of my eyes, will you put a shirt on?" Bree asked, looking away as if his chest were her mother or worse her father naked. Marcus seemed to like her response, he always likes her response, so he just smirked that smirky smirk of his.

"Only if you put it on for me...and only if you be my partner."

Bree silently debated inside her mind, if she said yes, she would have to put the clothes he picked out-which hopefully isn't stripper shirts and tight tops-over his broad shoulders, and she would also get to fight crime but with-him. But, if she said no, Bree would be forced to endure his annoying and not awesome commentary probably for the rest of the day, and his constant probing about being his partner. So, that's why Bree said yes, because he was annoying, Bree told herself, and she did not what him to continue the irritating talking until she ended up in the grave, it had to end now.

_"...fine," Bree grumbled darkly, sealing the deal that she secretly wanted to take. But there h_as to be some rules, like no fighting bad guys during school hours, and no putting shirts on Marcus regularly, that would just be weird.

Bree looked up from the carpet on Marcus's bedroom floor she was so very stuck on and met his eyes that were already full with mischief and focused on her. She tried to resist the urge to slap him on the side of her head, and it was now an incredibly aching urge to just knock him out for just a few seconds...

Marcus walked over to his dresser and pulled out a button down shirt-dammit-and handed it to Bree, with one eyebrow raised. Bree took it quite aggressively and said nothing, contemplating what she would do when she would have to slowly button each button down his body, while seeing his skin at the same time. Why couldn't he be an android instead of this? But, nooo, it had to be Marcus the genetically perfect bionic human instead of Marcus the son of principal Perry.

"Turn around," Bree muttered, trying to sound like a bored teenage girl, while inside she was freaking out. Marcus didn't try and disobey for once and he turned around slowly and lifted his arms to his sides, then he unfortunately opened his mouth.

"Kinky." A smiles was sewn onto his lips as his dark eyes danced with unheard laughter.

"Shut up."

Bree took Marcus's right arm and slid one side of the shirt over his hand, then his elbow, and then his muscled shoulder, trying to avoid the details of his skin. Ooh, he had very nice skin, with all his freckles and just the paleness of of it was beautiful.

While Bree was trying very hard to focus on something else other than him, Marcus was watching her like a hawk as she slid the other side of the shirt onto his arm.

He must be Italian, Bree thought, appreciating the smooth skin of his back now. Wait, can a bionic human (or evil android) be Italian? Eh, who cares, Bree thought, I like what I see.

"So, you like what you see?" Ugh, there it is again! He has to be a mind reader, how could he not be? He says the exact thing she thinks just ten seconds later. Suddenly Bree realised that she was just standing behind him staring at the smooth skin on his back as she went on her tippy toes to fix his collar. No wonder he thought she liked what she saw, she was being really creepy, looking down the back of his collar.

"If you were Ryan Gosling, I would definitely like what I see, but unfortunately your all I see right now and it's not a pretty sight," Bree retorted back, basically lying, she tilted her head to the side and smiled, then narrowed her eyes on the back of his head.

Marcus smirked as he turned around and Bree looked up at him no-so-fondly, they were so close but so far. Yes, that sounded really stupid but it was true.


	5. Friggin' Tight-Tights

_PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY LIKE COMMENTS AND IM SORRY IF I GET KIND OF PERVY I HAVE A SPECIAL MIND. (Sexual) IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS COMMENT AND I MIGHT USE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE CRIME FIGHTING AND STUFF ABOUT MASKS, VILLAINS AT SCHOOL, AND SUPER HERO SEXY THINGS. OKAY LOVE YOU!_

_You know who owns this awesome show, so, duhhhhh. _

#######################################################

"No, no, NO! I refuse to go out at friggin ten o'clock at night with you dressed like that," Bree said, once again in her prissy mood.

She seems to always be in a weird prissy mood when around that stupid boy. Ugh, Marcus, and his weird attractiveness that makes Bree want to be a silly little girl and take the candy he invisibly held out to her. Bree thought about their relationship through an analogy. Marcus is the beer bellied freak who molests children in a van (though that is so not true, Marcus is more like an evil ken Barbie doll) and Bree is the little girl taking the candy handed out to her, and the next thing she knows, she's in his freaking van. Unfortunately, that is actually true, she's in his van right now about to leave and kick super villain booty. It would be more exciting for Bree if Marcus wasn't her only companion for the night, they're what Marcus calls "Partners."

"Oh, come on Bree, chill. Technically we're superheroes fighting crime, I'm sure superman had the same problem as me, so it's normal for the tights to give the boner look. But I promise it isn't what it looks like it is, I would definitely tell you, and anyways it isn't that bad." Marcus tried to soothe her.

_Oh Marcus, silly Marcus, no one can calm that girl down_, Marcus could already hear someone dead in hell laugh at him from below. Well, at least he tried. His costume isn't that bad, Marcus mused, maybe she's just distracted because of the extra extra extra tight tights he's currently sporting. Then, everything kicked into place, and his mouth turned into a curved dagger with one end pointed slightly more than the other.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, its that bad! I can practically see it through your pants!" Bree told him, obviously trying to avoid looking at anything on his body at all.

Marcus raised both eyebrows accusingly, Bree turned to look at him, and he knew what Bree knew he was thinking.

"Ew, gross, infinity to the power of infinity NO!" Bree immediately turned her head away once again, still not wanting to look at him.

Maybe she was embarrassed? Nah, Bree's never embarrassed. One time Bree's old boyfriend told the entire school that she slept with her stuffed animal named after him and she was not one bit ashamed, Bree retorted back saying that the stuffed animal can sleep with her better than he ever could...and then she dumped him. So, somehow, Marcus could never imagine Bree blushing or laughing all cutesy in embarrassment, all he could see was a hot girl smiling while participating in murder. So basically Bree is one badass hardcore girl who's into revenge and payback.

"Bree, it's really dark out and this is a superhero costume. No one will see." Marcus told her and tapped her nose like a smarter-than-you adult to a silly little child. Bree instantly slapped his hand away from her and glared until Marcus surrendered and put his hands up.

"Well, you should think about the wives or husbands who will wake up in the middle of the night and turn on their lights and see that or-it. If there are small kids, they'll probably ask what that thing is and their mother will have to give them the birds and the bees talk early, essentially ruining their short lived and sad childhood. Won't it just break their hearts when they find their dad or mom's a criminal going to jail and then get the talk after that? Their little puny lives will be ruined." Bree knew she was over exaggerating a bit-hmm, A LOT-but she did not want to ride side by side in a van with it staring at her in the face. J_ust, egh, ugh, agh_.

"Fine. I'll change if it really distracts you that-_OW_. What the hell was that for?" Marcus whisper-shouted knowing that they couldn't wake up the Davenports that were still located in the house. But, Bree just totally whacked him like a lion on the side of the head, and he was tempted to yell like a football player hit in the stomach, though he didn't and decided to cry in pain on the inside.

Bree grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You are-UGH." Bree said her signature sentence and then just let the guy go. Then she fake coughed. "Just go get changed into something that a man prostitute would not wear so the villains won't confuse you as a whore trying to get some action, and bring the masks, I left them in my room."

And with that unusual exchange, Marcus was shoved out of the car by Bree, and landed on the ground face first. Okay, first of all-OW, and second, is she really that distracted by his manliness that she had to hurt his beautiful gorgeous handsome face? She's definitely a she-devil, he now knew for sure. _Damn her,_ Marcus thought.

But, he didn't really want to damn her because he kind of liked being around her feisty personality, sure it inflicted pain and made him want to stab a knife through his own head, but he liked her and he didn't really know-why did he constantly go back to her every time she was a jerk to him?

A few minutes passed and soon enough, Marcus was back dressed in not as tight pants but Bree could still see some sort of monster in there and it looked like it could _bite_.

_What is wrong with you? She asked herself, he can probably hear your thoughts, like holy crack woman snap it together! You're acting like a cocaine addict and Marcus is a boat loaded, you crazy girl!_

Marcus tried opening the car door, but nope, it would not open. She locked it, _god that girl sometimes_, Marcus shook his head.

"Bree, open sesame." Marcus said as he put his head against the window and waved at her dramatically. Bree rolled her eyes, stupid boy, then she rolled down the window, making Marcus's arm fall into the car.

"What are you, Greek?" Bree asked as she leaned out the side of the car and grabbed the mask held in his hand. Clearly Marcus didn't get her joke, heck she didn't even get it, open sesame originated from Greece, well the saying did. Eh, same thing.

Yes, for once in her life she listened to Chase babble on and on and she actually decided to repeat something she learned from him.

What a waste of words, Bree thought as she looked at Marcus's slightly confused face. Well, it was a pretty lame thing to say. Shouldn't he be smart like Chase though? He has all of their abilities right? Hmm, maybe the abilities are dimmed down because he has three and she only has one. Oh well, who cares anyways? The government, some random voice in her head whisper-screamed at her.

"Actually, I am a quarter of Greek on my father's side and my mother is full Ital-" Marcus started but was cut off by Bree's menacing and quite threatening glance basically saying 'if you don't get in the friggin car I'll kill you.' So, Marcus being the cunning and one known as 'good with the ladies,' quickly crawled through the window and stumbled into Bree's lap.

Marcus sat up as fast as he could and was met with Bree's scary gaze, Marcus was almost convinced that she was about to kill him. Like, holy crack he wanted her to look anywhere but his eyes. Nope, she kept searing through him like a fire and he was obviously the super dry paper about to be burnt. Wait, did Bree have a secret laser-eyed bionic power? Nah, Marcus's safe. For now, he could imagine Bree beginning to laugh manically. Either that...or Leo in the background. Oh well.

They stood there, close and heated, for a few minutes, pretty much having a glare contest. Most people would've been freaked out by the creepy way Bree was looking at him, it was like a psycho-pedophilloic-clown kind of look.

Most people would've passed out in a weird sexual rush (Bree didn't of course) when they looked at Marcus because he looked pretty hot when he got mad. Even Bree had to admit to that.

Finally Marcus broke the silence that felt more like a fist fight than anything.

"You look like a pedophile who just took a job at a children's party as a clown."  
Unfortunately for Bree, that's not the first time she's heard that. One time she really took a job at a children's party as a clown and her brothers played a prank on her telling the kids to call her a pedophile. The parents of the party fought Bree away with an umbrella as she tried to explain. That night, Bree almost got arrested-but she was a minor-and she was just a smudge away from murdering Leo, Chase, and friggin Adam.

"Oh yeah, you look like...a bisexual rapist." Golly gee, Bree thought sighing internally, that was officially the worst-all capitals, WORST-comeback like, ever. Marcus looked very amused by her-probably frowny face. He took a large step-or really just a scooted closer to her-and looked down at her smirking.

"It's not rape if you like it," Marcus whispered, breathing close to her ear. Bree kind of thought he was either going to bite her ear off or rape her, she wasn't sure. So she took her small fist and slammed it against her shoulder that honestly felt like a hard as rock boulder.

Then she started laughing, and sooner or later after Marcus cried in pain, he started laughing too. What a pleasantly terrible beginning to the night, Bree thought. Marcus silently agreed to her thought (luckily she didn't know for sure he could read minds) and smiled.


End file.
